1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for securing small, portable equipment and particularly to securing PC notebook computers from theft.
2. Background
The class of personal computers known as PC notebooks describes a computer which is small in size, rectangular in shape and designed to open and close like a book. These PC notebooks are expensive to buy and are commonly used by traveling business persons because of their easy portability, convenient size and shape. However, these desirable characteristics make the equipment vulnerable to theft when left alone in an office or hotel room. Similarly, loose-leaf books that contain compact disks (CD""s) or other valuable data are also easily removed and stolen unless safely locked away.
There are a number of security devices presently available for securing PC notebooks and the like. These devices are generally massive, often being larger and weighing more than a PC notebook. This weight and size aspect of a securing device is usually accepted by users for a notebook that will stay in one location. It is seen as an inconvenience for those persons who must travel with their PC notebooks, and therefore, the securing devices may be unused.
In view of the foregoing, it would be new and useful to have available an equipment securing device that is small, light weight and is easily packed with a PC notebook or the like. There is also a need for a small, light weight means for securing a loose-leaf notebook that contains valuable data or property.
The present invention is a lockable cage that is made using a number of rectangular stainless steel links that are pivotably connected to each other in a string, using special double hinge connectors, both string end links having an unconnected end. The number and length of the links are selected to enable a string of links to fit around the periphery and over the edges of a PC notebook or loose-leaf notebook, with the hinge connectors bearing against sides and blocking CD drives. The end links may then be held together by a padlock or other locking means, forming a cage enclosing an equipment that can be secured by a cable to a fixed post, preventing theft of the equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a securing device for a portable equipment such as a PC notebook, that is light weight and easily packed for travel.
Another object is to provide a securing device for small portable equipment, that is simple to use and is inexpensive.
An advantage of the device compared with prior art devices is the inclusion of an ability to protect the side drives installed in a PC notebook and also prevent opening of the notebook when the equipment is left unattended.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from study of the specification description, the claims and the attached drawings.